Aura Guardian
by CandyManJMB
Summary: Butterfly effect. The effect happens and you have just changed not only your future, but the future of everyone around you. Lets also take this further and say that any choice, small or large, can change everything. Ash made that choice, and it changes everything; More so than you would think. AltoShip A more accurate tag would be a Romance/Adventure/Dark themes/Mystery
1. chapter 1

**AN**

 **So here it is. The new Fanfiction; The Aura Guardian! As of writing no one sent me a private message so I will tell you how you could get the answer.**

 **The phrase**

 **Pibe Yofisb Ezr uxg nvmubc zyzqf**

 **In the words afterword I told you to pay attention as there were capitals in places throughout the update** **with capitals where there shouldnt have been a need for any**

 **If found it spelt,'Pokemon'**

 **If you didnt know from there i told you to look at Game Theorists latest fnaf theory. I forgot about the one they released a week earlier so if you went back a video you would see him talking about the fnaf survival book and within he said and focused around a grid and some words. I told you a liked cytology and grids intermixing. A vigenere cypher** **is that creation**

 **I you found a decoder with Pokemon as the keyword and the phrase as the coded phrase if detranslated** **it turns into the phrase**

 **'Aura Master and his Dragon Lover'**

 **and your still not done!**

 **I told you to find the term coined for that relationship.**

 **Since it was Pokemon and Dragon you can make a guess at which it Dragon could be... I will save that for the story.**

 **Since it was pokemon you could make one of about two guesses. One better than the other. You could guess a character from the video game...WRONG**

 **Its actually Ash from the anime.**

 **From there it can be found that the dragonxAsh is an AltoShipping**

 **There ya go. Complicated? Yes**

 **Reminder: I own nothing other than the plot _for now_**

 ***Yelling could be heard in the distance* _I'll buy all of pokemon for 10 bucks. That way, we dont have a repetitive anime or bad regions*_**

 **Also this will be rated M rather than T for multiple reasons which include...**

 **Language (nuf said)**

 **Love (eventually there may be lemon but just to be safe for later chapters)**

 **Sexual Teasing (which you will find out eventually in other chapters)**

 **Violence (Not any this chapter. Later on maybe)**

 **Now Read**

"Blah"-Human Speech

'blah'-telepathy

 _Blah-thoughts_

 **(Blah)** -Author note

 **Aura Guardian**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Nights that started it all**

Ash wakes up, panting and sweating like he often did after that type of dream. Knowing he wouldn't get up after it, he slowly got up, making sure not to wake up Iris in the bed across the room. Standing up, Ash looked once more around the room that belonged to the the two of them for the past while. They had flown to Sinnoh from Unova before taking a boat to Johto. Iris is planning to go to Johto to fight Clair to further her dream at becoming a dragon master.

He stood up, being careful to not fall over with the rocking ship, he slowly opened the door while not carrying anything other than some unused pokeballs incase he found something out and about. While on the main deck, the night sky shon brightly above him but not a soul was in sight other than him. Slowly, an idea come to his mind. Taking another quick look around, seeing no one, turned towards the sea and jumped off into the dark abyss in the cover of night.

The water was tight to his chest as he dove into the water. He knew what he was doing, swimming towards a nearby island. However, after 5 minutes of swimming knew he couldnt make it. Never thinking of what in such a situation, he kept trying to push there. However, exhaustion caught up with him, causing to see only black, but could hear a very feint cry as he slowly sank under the surface of the water.

3 Years Later

To any outsider, what you to be the tourist utopia of the city of Alto Mare, toke a wrong turn somewhere. What used to be a fun and exciting place is now quiet. No one wanted to take the risk of having another tsunami come in will there. Even despite the residents testifying that it was criminal behavior that wont happen again, no one still came. Well except today.

A man slowly stepped onto the dock. He seemed to have been built fair and yet suffering from something afflicting him. He was dressed darkly with black and dark blue robes and clothes with a dark hat covering his face. He slowly walked up a street as if he knew this plce like the back of his hand. Knowing would stop him and also never looking up. He stepped to the door of the an old white building, built almost like that of greek temples.

The figure stopped, knocked, and just stood there silently before the door opened. The rain continued to platter on the ground as the old man gasped before the figure stepped in silently before the closin the door. No one outside saw the commotion that was going on the that old building which was long since seen as a sign of what Alto Mare was.

Within the Museum

Ash slowly and silently walke into the dining room of the museum that he knew so well. Inside was a young girl, maybe around 16, with dark hair and a white flower in her hair. She looked up to see the girls friend last hope, the one thought to be dead for years take of his hat and sitting doen across from her.

Lorenzo walked in right after, with a passive look on his face. They all stood silently before the newcomer opened his mouth, breaking the silent tension with a words that seemed almost too light-hearted for the current weather," I see no other way for me to start this than 'long time no see'. How long has it been though? 5...6 years?"

Lorenzo recovered from the shock first, responding with a slight smile on his face," That is has. So much has changed since the day you left. However, I get the feeling you have come for more than a friendly hello, yes?"

Ash smiled as he remembered Lorenzo's perception. Sighing, he started," That I am. I have come for multipe reasons, all of which require a story. My question for you though is this. How is Latias? How bad has she taken Latios loss?"

Bianca knew that better then her grandpa responding quietly," Terrible. She loss Latios who was dear to her but than she loss you just days later? She may not admit it to anyone, but she needed you to be an outlet there to help handle her greif. However you weren't. She has gone into deeper and deeper depression by the day. We can hear her cry during the nights. We cant help her though as she instantly pushes us out with the message of, 'Leave Me Alone'. It also doesnt help tha..."

She wasnt able to continue however as Ash instantly ran out of the museum in a full sprint through the rain. He quickly turned to a nearby alleyway before walking thru the wall there. He then entered what many would call a paradise. The trees were beautiful but there was something wrong. Crying. Sobbing. However, as Ash tried to approach, he was hig by the biggest wave of psychic energy he had ever felt at that point. He kept moving foward, towrds the top of the hill where he knew the Soul Dew and as such Latias was. He could feel pressure in his mind. He knee it was Latias telepathically saying,'Leave Now. Leave Me. Alone'

He was now near the center he panted as he tried to regain energy in to calmer winds. This remained mostly true until he was hit by what he knew was a mist ball from Latias. He was sent flying from the power as he spun in midair. His hat went flying and was sent into a tree. He coughed as he opened his eyes, only to see the golden orbs of his love teary eyed in front of her.

'A-Ash? B-B-But how? I thought you left me forever.'

Ash could feel that message press into his skull slowly, as if to not cause any more pain. He chuckled for a second. He then spoke with as muh effort as he could," Its nice to see you again." Ash then felt pressure on his leg as Latia lay her head there. He smiled as he could her light snoring but no crying. Feeling exhausted, he too feel asleep on the tree with Latias.

If only he could have finished hearing what Bianca had to say, then he would have been a lot more careful as she said," Latias is now in heat." However, Ash would have to feel the problem with all that another time as him just being there that night probably helped with her heat... _for now_

 **FIN**

 **So how did you like it? First chapter in a while for me. Dont worry. For all you Harry Potter Fans reading this, The True Heir of Syltherin shoul get chapter 7 soon. I got the papers all bak together and now I just need to type it up and proofread. Expect the next chapter around end of July.**

 **As for Aura Guardian, I have Chapter 2-4 mostly all written because I quickly got into it. Expect the next chapter around Mid-July**

 **Also this should be around he average for chapter lengths for now on. This in my notebook took about 5 pages so im happy.**

 **I also pledge to be as accurate as possible while I write this so Im spending of time researching.**

 **Not kidding already have about 1\3 a notebook filled with notes and timelines with events possible later on with also pokemon that will be used an possible allies and allias for everyone. I take research seriously as you can tell.**

 **Now if you excuse me.**

 **It is two in the morning and Im for once tired while going to bed so i need to take this opportunity**

 **Candy Out**


	2. The Start

**A-N:** **Sorry readers! I have kept trying to write, than encounter something that may be a problem. Than I fix it and encounter another.**

 **So here you go. The next chapter. I'm not feeling good so I need a break. I should be getting something better to type with soon. I will probablt wait til then to type anymore.**

 **Vocal Key**

"Hey"-Normal language

 _"Hey"-Pokespeech_

 _Hey-personal thoughts_

 _'hey'-Telephathy_

 **Chapter 2**

 **The** **Start**

Ash could feel the cool water as he feel in to the ocean. Thankfully he had thought of what to do, mostly. He knew no one saw him jump off so he would be persumed dead. He quickly started to swim to an island he knew was there based off of nearby geographic features like the fact he could see Mt. Silver out in the distance, ability to see kanto, ect. However, a storm was quickly coming in. He forgot to facyor that into the equations as he continued to swim. The constant rain caused the waves in the dark to slowly grow. As he continued to swim, the wave uickly got worse and worse. The waves quickly submerged him, pounding him under. Ash started to lose his breath. His vision darkened around the edges and slowly progressed into tunnel vision. He continued on though, trying to catch his breath before everything stopped, and turned to black.

Ash quickly opened his eyes with a jolt as sunlight was above him. He instantly coughed, getting the dormant water expelled from his lungs. He looked around at the piece of land he happened to land on during the storm. He looked around the beach of pure white sand. He looked at the water only to get met with a Lapras. It was a clearly an older one as that. Maybe a young adult in the terms of humans until Ash met its eyes. Ash reached out its hand to stroke the head of his former Lapras, the one he saved in the Orange Islands whom has just saved Ash. "We meet again boy. How long has it been? Where is your family as well for that matter?"

Lapras relaxed into the strokes of his trainer he didnt want to leave behind in the Orange Islands. (Lapras was never confirmed in the anime to have a gender and its gender ratio is 50/50 split, I am making Lapras a boy because most leaders in animal societies are male except for what, hyenas?) _"They were all hunted by evil people. Im the last one. I saw you floating in the ocean I didnt want to lose you too."_ Lapras quietly spoke while Ash looked down sorrowful. That was the last thing he wanted the Lapras to say to him. The Lapras pressed it head into Ashs shoulder and started to weep bit by bit. "Thats just terrible Lapras. If I had know, I would have come to help by now. I swear, that if I ever find those who hunted your pod, you will get your revenge. However, it would seem our first priority is to get to land. We need to get supplies if we want to do anything else. Think your ready for a trip to Kanto?"

Lapras quickly stopled weeping at his words of kindness. He looked at Ash as if saying "Thats it?" Ash chuckled as he pulled out a spare pokeball which somehow managed to stay with him through the ocean and presented to Lapras saying,"Let's start anew Lapras. Do you wish to rejoin me?" Lapras quickly came and tapped its head on the pokeball, wanting desperately to find company whom he trusted. Just as quickly as Lapas was caught, it was released out of the pokeball. Ash carefully stepped onto Lapras back. Once settle, they took off towards Kanto.

 **(Based on the time it would take to get from the uninhabited island of Udone-Shima to Minamiboso** **. Both of which are close to the game locations.)**

5 hours later

It was dusk, with it getting darker by the second. Thankfully though, they could see land ahead. By the time they landed, it was dark to its largest degree. There was no light to be seen. Lapras and Ash then quickly landed. Ash, not wanting Lapras to get anymore tired then it already was, returned him to his pokeball. Looking around, Ash was suprised by the lack of people all around. There wasn't even any tents or campfires to be seen. The beach seemed dead. Even pokemon weren't present. Looking around once more, Ash could quickly identify where he was. With the dark, red rock hills at either side, it was clearly the beach just outside Fuchsia City.

Not wanting to be spotted by the townspeople, he stuck to the outside of the city. However, he felt a feeling of sorrowness in the air around him. He quietly approached a house on the edge of the city to look in the window at the TV to look to see if the problem was with something on the news. He looked through to see the usual broadcaster with a stable demenor to his face. His black coat and red tie were easily seen as he talked with a regal voice the clearly spoke what was to be said on air that night,"... -sh Ketchum, resident of Pallet Town in Kanto, has just gone missing during a boat ride from the Unova region back to Kanto. While he's officially to remain as 'missing' until a body is found or after seven years, he will be declared as dead. However, hope is low to ever find a body to the rages of the sea. May he rest in peace, if he is dead, and be found, if still alive. Now to less depressing news, Jimmy will now ta-..."

Ash left after that announcement with a slight smirk to his face. He looked to the east of the town, deciding to head through cycling road on his way to the destination. Heading east, he ended on route 18, with the gate of cycling road open with no guards present at all, which was odd to see. Continueing on his planned route, he went through the barren gate, and stuck to the edges of the road as he walked north to route 16. However, at about half way through cycling road, he heard a *Whoosh*. Thinking it was cyclist, he dove toward the bushes on the outside edge. However looking back, he saw no cyclist.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, he stepped out of the bush. That is, as much as he could, as he got tackled from behind. Not knowing what it was that tackled him, he tried to shake it off, only for it to caw in response saying," _Hey! Stop that! I don't plan to harm you."_ Ash calmed down, knowing he wasnt being kidnapped and stood up. The bird that was on his back jumped off him. When Ash turned back, he saw a Pidgeot. When he was about to turn and walk away, he got pecked by the Pidgeot. Then the Pidgeot jumped on him again. That was when Ash finally put two and two together. Like Lapras, this was his Pidgeot, one that he released to protect the wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto near Pallet Town.

Pidgeot jumped off Ash once more, only for her **(Once again. No confirmed gender. 50/50 gender split. Making it a girl becuase of her motherly-like instincts with its fellow species when being attacked by the Spearow and Fearow.)** to caw at Ash once again," _Now you remeber me? You haven't for many years before. I'm not letting you leave that easily you know._ " Nodding, Ash got up and asked the same question he asked Lapras earlier that day "Do you wish to keep the promise I set all those years ago and rejoin me once again? I want to start fresh. Do you want to as well?"

Grabbing one more of his empty pokeballs, he presented it to Pidgeot. Not even a moments notice, Pidgeot jumped on this chance to rejoin Ash by tapping the pokeball. Not even shaking, it just clicked as Pidgeot was recaught. Ash nodded silently once more before looking around. Seeing no one, he headed north towards route 15 and as such Celadon City. There was nothing of note on the rest of cycling road and route 15. However Celadon City was a different story.

By the time he entered Celadon City, light finally started to grow on the horizon. Ash finally grew worried. he was in the most populated area of Kanto and he wanted to avoid being spotted by anybody. Now he started to run. He couldn't waste any time. If he wasted time anymore, he would be spotted and searched for by everybody that knew him at least vagely. For what he wanted to do, that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He sprinted at full speed.

He reached Cerulean City by about 8:00 with the sun finally appreaing over the horizon. Ash ran even faster than before now. He knew that Misty was here but to get to where he wanted to go, he would have to pass through Cerulean City. There was no avoiding it. He must avoid Misty at all costs. However, Arceus be damned, luck was not on his side at this time.

Misty had just walked out of the gym after her sisters gave it up to her and had heard the news of Ash being missing and, while they argued a ton when they were younger, was hopeful to find her friend again. She looked up at the sky. The sky was now a light blue, one that inspired hope in Misty, reminding her off the pool in the gym. The calmness of it all made her miss Ash when she started walking down the street. When she started to pay attention to her surrondings, she was all alone on the street.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to walk towards route 24 to the north. He thankfully never had an encounter like that one again while walking. Thankfully, luck was for once on his side. There were no souls, that is none that could tell humanity about him.

Ash was walking through route 25 when he heard footsteps in the trees. Not wanting to be found out, he started to run as fast as he could, which was hard do to his tiredness and his hunger. He ran to the mountains to the north and started to scale the mountains. He needed to get to cover in the mountains as fast as possible before he considered anyhting else as a possible idea. He scaled the smaller of the options to get out of sight faster. Hwen he was finally out of sight he breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded and trucked along.

3 hours later

Ash panted as he climbed down the final mountain and finally entered the town of Rota which was his destination from the start. He walked through more calmly as he knew they didnt know him very well and it was unlikely they have heard of his missing status yet. He reached the top and was about to knock on the wooden doors of the castle when the doors opened for him before he knocked. He walked in to see a very familar person, one that is too similar too ash it was scary at times.

Standing there, in his blue coat and hat, and his trusty Lucario next to him was Riley ( **More Anime Riley than Game Riley)**. "Its seems you finally turned towards your calling in the veins in your body to come here. The real question is, are you ready for your training", Riley looked at Ash with an eyebrow raised. Ash nodded before being jumped at by a blue and black blob. Riley smiled," Rilou finally has found his partner. That is the desendent of Sir Aaron's Lucario. I guess that confirms it, you are Sir Aaron's desendent. That Rilou has always been a shy one around strangers."

Ash stood up, with the Rilou on his shoulder, and nodded, saying "Are we just going to stand here all day or are we actually going to train now?"

 **Now I was planning on ending it here, but since I'm about a week late, I'll give you what would have been chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 (2)

Reunion

The two boys, both nearly men, walked down the hall to meet the princess to ask for her blessing to train within the castle. She liked the two boys and allowed the training. They both walked back down the hall. On the way, they caught with eachother. They similarities kept spawning up. They both knew that they were related to Sir Aaron, making them cousins, distantly that is.

However there was one similarity, which many would consider as disgraceful to society. They were both in love, but not with a fellow human. They were both in love with pokemon.

Ash discovered Riley and Lucario kissing when they weren't paying attention while they were in Sinnoh. Ash promised not to tell anyone and in return, Riley offered to teach Ash about how to be an Aura Guardian and offered to teach him.

Ash at that time was committed to Pokemon Training and becoming a Pokemon Master so he declined saying," Just save it for later. When I want to do it, we should meet at Cameron Palace in Kanto. It is the site of Sir Aaron's workplace afterall."

Riley readily accepted after learning that Ash is similar to Riley in terms of love. Riley promised to meet him there during certain times of each year. And the rest was history.

So here there are, in the castle where their ancestor wokred and lived, to do the same for the forseeable future. They both settled down in Riley's room. His room, was not terribly large when compared to other rooms in the castle. It wasn't terribly decorated or filled with items either. With only one KIng's size bed, a connecting full size bathroom, with a small, red desk in the corner.

They both sat on the bed to discuss what was to come. Ash needed to train, they both knew that very well. On thing Riley had to know though was featured in his next question,"You know that I love my Lucario. What you have never told me was which pokemon was for you? I doubt your Pikachu since he's not here, ignoring the fact of you two being very close. By the process its either one you have in Oak's Ranch or a wild one that you refused to catch for one reason or another."

Ash nodded his head,"As much as I would like to tell you who its is, I dont want it's location spread. I will say that its very rare, emphasis on rare." Riley looked down in understanding, knowing what it takes to remain in the shadows. Ash continued,"So how do we do this? I don't believe Aura training is just talking."

Riley smiled at Ash's eagerness to get started. "It's goes a little something like this."

 **Since we dont know what training Aura is like on a daily basis, I will have to skip this. I'm sure I can get close with a good guess, but since I don't want to anger anybody with so much time spent on that let's fast foward a bit.**

2 years later

Who would have thought such a drastic change would happen in 2 years. Gone with the days of the reckless Ash who blindly ran foward into danger. Now, sanding calmy in formal black and blue, was the new Ash. More calm and thoughtful, with his Aura training complete. **(Think of the way he looked in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)** Ash was leaning againist a pillar in the throne room.

"I thank you both for helping train me into who I am now." Ash thanked to the two in front of him in Riley and his Lucario. Their difficult training has changed Ash, whom is now ready for the world. He will still remain hidden, but will finally leave Cameron Palace and Rota. He walked out the doors, with Lapras and Pidgeot in their balls, and Rilou on his shoulder. He breathed the fresh air in as he walked to the mountain range where it all began. He looked at Rilou as he began to climb the mountains. It was sumer so it wasn't as cold as it would have been if he waited a couple more monthes.

He had trained up in these mountain quite often so it was in no time at all when he made it to the other side. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, even with the training, luck was not on his side still. " _Help!_ " among other cries for help was heard in the nearby forest. Ash quickly rushed towards the forest, listening for the cries as his directions to go in his search.

Hidden deep in the forest, was three men and three cages. The men, were all brothers despite looking nothing alike. Their names? Chico, Braggo, and Blurt. In their cages were newly captured pokemon from the reserve by Mount Silver. In the three cages were a Tyranitar, Larvitar, and a Froakie. They were all smirking at their latest haul without a person to stop them. No one has for a few years.

They were giddy with joy and were slightly drunk celebrating. That was their downfall though. In the shadows, came a teal fire in the form of a sphere, which crashed into the fat Blurt, whom was instantly knocked out by the sheer force. This instantly caught Chico and Braggo's attention. They called out their pokemon and approached Blurt slowly, only to be smashed by two more spheres to fly at them from behind. Ash and Rilou slowly stepped out from the shadows slowly. Chico and Baggo both knocked down, but not out, tried to fight back, but their efforts were futile.

Chico, Baggo, and Blurt were piled up in a corner. Ash grabbed the keys off of Baggo and unlocked the cage, never caring to look at the pokemon inside. However, that means he missed the look of recognition on the Larvitar's face. He released them, only to hear a faint," _Dad?"_

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. His breathed stopped as he turned to see a Larvitar slowly walking towards him, tears in his eyes. **(Another no gender. Making it male for unknown reasons.)** He reached down to pet it's head, knowing just who it was. That is, only to hear a gunshot. Ash turned to see Tyranitar, Larvitar's mother, slowly collapse to see Baggo holding a gun right at Ash. Ash then saw red. Snapping his fingers, caused the gun to break in two. His iris' color turned blood red and _glowed_.

All the men were paralyzed in terror. They couldn't tell their legs to move at all. Ash snapped his fingers once more which caused a pure black portal to appear behind them. Chains started to roll out from within, coiling around the brothers in a inhumane manner. They all tried to scream, but couldn't find their voices. They then quickly fainted at the sight of their bodies float toward the portal, or rather their souls.

"The deed is done. Justice has been given." Ash spoke in a almost mechanical voice. He was brought back to earth when Tyranitar groaned from the wound sustained. Ash turned to quickly to try to dress the wound. Thankfully, due to the thick skin, the bullet didn't go deep. The bad part though? It was made of steel, which she was fragile to, poisoning her with the metal materials.

Larvitar was still weeping over his mother while Ash got the bullet out of the wound. Ash sprayed potion on it but nothing was working. When he finally got the bullet out,d was bout to start spraying again, Tryranitar stoped him in his tracks. She grabbed his arm, speaking very quietly," _Stop trying. Theres nothing more you can do that hasn't been already tried. It time for me to go. Just promise to take care of my baby boy? To love him like a son?"_ Ash saddenly nodded before patying her on the stomach saying," I'm sorry. I can't save you but I will accept your promise to the highest degree." She smiled one last time, knowing her job was complete before she closed her eyes to sleep peacefully as she passed away to the next world.

Larvitar weeped before he was picked up by Ash before crying into his shoulder. Froakie, whom was adopted by Tyranitar after it ran away from its trainer years ago, wept too. Together, Froakie and Larvitar, wept and said goodbye to the woman they recognized as family. Ash carried them out of the forest with Rilou right behind them. They settle at the beach on route 25 when they saw Ash pull out a pokeball to release Lapras into the water. He recognized they sorrowness and tried to console them while Ash though of what to do.

They looked overhead though to see the butterfree group above. The colony was moving south for warmer weather since winter is approaching faster than one would hope. The colony completely passed after 5 minutes. Ash stood up and walked to Larvitar and Froakie whom stopped weeping with Lapras' help. He thanked Lapras and returned him to his balls. He sat next to the two and wrapped him arms around them as the sun began to set. They quickly sleeping in his arms as he saw a ship passby in the night. Ash smiled as he set the two young ones in his bag and recalling Lapras, thanking him for the help.

Ash then called Pidgeot, whom helped Ash settle down on her, before taking off to the destination she knew he wanted to go. Ash settled down as they took flight, knowing it would be a long fight.

 **Alright readers. There's the chapter(s). Hoped you enjoyed. This will be it for a little while until I get my new computer (my current one is about 5 years old and broken).**

 **Harry Potter (for those looking for an update) will also be taking a break.**

 **See ya later. Cookie Out.**


	3. A New Life?

**A/N- So here is the next chapter and on a new computer too! I plan to try to post a new chapter every month. These chapters will also waver in length as well so just keep that in mind as I have a very tough set of classes for school this time around. Just keep in mind that I am human and will more than likely make a mistake as I have seen quite a few in my previous writings that I will try to fix over the coming months.**

 **Disclaimers throughout such as my lack of ownership of the Pokemon Universe and more precise the anime. They only thing I hold to my own will be the plot and any future characters that I release out of the dungeons of my room.**

 **Also, for any possible questions afterwards, Chapter 2 was a flashback of what happened to Ash after he jumped. Chapter 3 will start where Chapter 1 ended. Also, I will eventually change previous chapters to make them sound better and create less confusion, should any rise up. Additionally, I may add a few things here and there.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Also, for those who care, there will be some fluff, though, you should have expected something like this with the Romance tag and the M rating. Not that many reading this will honestly care though, so...**

Chapter 3

A New Life

Ash slowly opened his eyes as the light of the sun shone through the coverage of leaves. Ash looked around and tried to rise, only to remember that Latias was on top of him still asleep. Ash smiled as he remembered the previous night as he reunited with his lost love. Not wanting to wake her up, he carefully held her head and lifted her up before sliding out the way way, keeping her head in the hands.

Setting her carefully on the ground, he quietly walked towards the fountain tha contained within the Soul Dew, the essential life force of Alto Mare. He had heard during his training about Aura Forms. Riley had told him it was high-level and only a select few could ever hope to achieve since it required multiple things including what to is you become. Ash thought up a theory as he walked ever so closer to the fountain.

The Soul Dew help keep the waters around Alto Mare from becoming a tsunami. When it breaks however, the water dissipate outwards. Then and only then, if used in the DMA, it can become the monstrous tsunami as seen the last time he was here. However, if it was absorbed by another, it could mean one of a couple things.

Option 1: It could cause the waters to dissipate outwards as if destroyed. Then the absorber would become basically a Soul Dew on wheels.

Option 2: The waters will remain in check, staying within Alto Mare and still calm. The absorber would still be like a Soul Dew on wheels but the waters will remain in the same place and never be threatened until the DMA is used.

Option 3: The best case scenario of the Soul Dew being absorbed. The Soul Dew is absorbed with no problems with the water and the user does not become a Soul Dew on wheels. This could mean in Ash's case possibly getting some type of Aura Form which Riley said was very likely in his case more than any other before him.

Not wanting to test his theory until he gained more evidence to either side, he walked back to Latias and kissed her on the cheek before walking towards one of the two exits, the latter one is to them is to the museum, which Bianca and Lorenzo should be located so he can explain some more.

That it until he felt something probing into his head. Turning around, he looked around the Garden to see what that sensation was. He looked to Latias, whom was still asleep. He looked to the fountain and the Soul Dew and found it to be lightly glowing.

Being the brash idiot he used to be all those years ago, he grabbed the Soul Dew lightly and pulled it out of the water. He looked more closely at it, thinking the glowing was just his imagination but not, it truly was glowing. He decided that if worse come to worse he could wake up Latias, whom probably wouldn't liked being woken from her slumber right now.

Sighing, he used his Aura to feel out the Soul Dew, that is, only to be plunged to darkness, as if knocked out. The next thing he knew, it was night and he was once again in the garden, but the difference was there was no Latias. However, instead of her laying on the ground, there was Latios, levitating just behind the fountain.

" _Hello Ash. I didn't expect you to put the pieces together this quickly. Then again, you probably just guessed."_ Latios spoke telepathically. Answering back, Ash said," Well I'm no longer the brash idiot I once was. What I want to know right now is why you called me."

Latios looked skyward as if looking for the answers amongst the stars above. Looking back to Ash, he replied," _I called you for many reasons. I owe you an apology for when we first met, but right now, we have other matters to attend to. The first is you theory about absorbing the Soul Dew. So long as it doesn't crack, there won't be a problem with the water. If you were to do this though, there will still be side-effects for you, and by proxy me._ "

Ash nodded in understanding. He knew no matter how careful he was, there will always be side-effects for everything. Latios still had more to say though, " _I would recommend you do this. Not only will it help me finally become free, it would help you and Latias. All you need to do is surround the Soul Dew in your Aura, which should be an easy task for you._ "

Ash nodded in understanding before beginning, not being able to bare knowing there is someone out there suffering and it would seem traitorous to leave now with the job unfinished. He closed his eyes for a moment as a teal blue wave started to wrap itself around the purple orb. Ash opened his eyes to see Latios levitating just staring at him. Ash looked down at the Soul Dew only to see it shatter, sending some of the pieces flying into him.

Ash, thinking he messed up in some way started to panic. Only for Latios to speak for the last time," _Thank you. You have freed my soul. Alto Mare should now be safe without a guardian needing to protect it. Your side effects will become present very shortly. Think of it as a gift and use it wisely. Protect my sister as well if necessary with it. Keep her happy as I knew along you would become close. I bid you, farewell._ "

Ash saw Latios start to fade as Ash started to cry for his lost friend. Ash saw a bright light appear from his chest as he cried out in pain as the light engulfed in completely. Then it was back to the darkness of before.

Latias yawned as she knew she needed to start moving eventually only to notice Ash was no longer with her. Fearing the worst, she looked around to see Ash laying by the fountain face down. She approached him, wanting to surprise him only to see him be surrounded by a light that seemed to match the sun in intensity. Latias flew to the safety of the trees, fearing for her life.

She looked back to see not Ash, but rather a Latios where he used to lay. Latias slowly stalked out her hiding spot as the Latios started to stir. Latias then took notice of more than the fact of 'it is a Latios' and took a closer look at him. He seemed to be rather young since he wasn't the average 6'07" but was closer to a 5'02". The normal blue and white coloration was not there either, but instead a green and raven-black coloration **(Think a shiny Latios but instead of white, it will be black)**. The black seemed to remind Latias of Ash's hair but it would be impossible for him to be a Latios, right?

Ash started to see a light in the darkness and grasped it as he slowly returned reality. He opened his eyes only to see Latias staring at him, but a suspicious look on her face, as if he had done something wrong."Hey Latias. Something wrong?" Ash started to say before realizing he had just said it in a very loud "Ti Tios!"

Putting two and two together, "I guess that is what he meant by gift. Didn't think it would be this extreme though, not an Aura Form." He tried to move only to start to lazaly float upwards. He stopped though when he felt that something was off. There is something different since he returned to reality. He thought of last night, the conversation, not putting those pieces together. That is, until he got pushed into a tree by Latias.

This is was the tipping point for Ash. Latias was in heat, that was Bianca was trying to say before he bolted into the rain of last night. He tried to resist, but it was too late as Latias went further.

 **(For those who care, fluff will begin now. If you want to skip, keep going until you see**

 **Some more bold text)**

Latias rushed forward to Ash after he bounced off the tree and planted her lips on his. Latias didn't care about anything else at that point in time. She didn't care if they were seen, loud, nothing. All she cared about is them admitting there love in the best way possible at the time.

Ash wanted to resist, not wanting to start his relationship with Latias this way. He wanted it to be more subtle, more caring. However, even he knew that resistance is futile. Latias will always overpower him. He needed to try something though.

Ash knew that Latias is being driven by desire and might not be able to fight like she normally would. If he could turn into a Latios, he should be able to do something, maybe turn invisible?

Latias was still kissing up a storm, probing her tongue onto his lips, demanding entry. She was tired of waiting though and growled a bit before biting on his lips a bit. He reacted by opening his mouth in pain, before she darted her tongue into his mouth, exploring its depths. She slowly started to mellow from this french-kissing though.

Ash wanted to get out before it became too much more. He could thankfully still use his aura since this was an Aura Form. However there was no way he could use it. He was still pinned there to the tree.

Latias finally let the kiss go as they both still needed oxygen in their system. When Latias caught her breath, she started to pay attention to her environment and found Bianca standing there, wide-eyed out of shock.

 **(Fluff is now over. Story will start again. I don't know how to write these so you'll have to deal with a my terrible versions. If you have any recommendations, be sure to PM me.)**

Latias sweatdropped as she finally let the Latios, finally realising who it was. She looked at Bianca, whom had been looking for Ash since she woke up, with anticipation, embarrassment clearly on her face. Bianca felt faint as she collapsed.

Latias quickly moved to pick Bianca up softly before she hit the ground. She sighed in relief as she knew it would be difficult to explain any of this to Bianca. Latias slowly set Bianca on the ground, and turned to where Ash once was to see him there, as a human, panting.

Ash looked like he wasn't with anything, like he had finally gone insane. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He slowly tried to stand, being careful as he didn't want to fall over. He slowly walked over to where Latias and Bianca were, saying," We should probably bring her back. Also, I don't blame you for earlier. It just confirms my suspicions more than anything else."

Ash slowly picked up Bianca onto his shoulder, and walked out to the exit of the Garden. He walked to her house, with a frantic Lorenzo inside. Lorenzo quickly calmed when he saw Ash carrying Bianca.

Ash went up the stairs and deposited Bianca back on her bed. He went downstairs to talk to Lorenzo. He started with," Sorry about Bianca. She couldn't take the sight of something. However, the real reason I want to talk to you is about the Soul Dew. It is fine, there is no need to protect it anymore though, all is saved."

Ash left quickly, leaving a stunned Lorenzo. Ash went back to the garden to the bag he left behind, only to see two pokeballs. Clicking them open, he found Larvitar and Froakie appearing in the white energy. They clearly took it upon themselves to never leave Ash again by being captured. Latias was floating behind him. " _What happened to the Soul Dew? Why are you a Latios? Why are you ba…!"_

Ash put a finger to her mouth, not wanting to explain more than he had too in front of the little ones.. Whispering to the point of being inaudible," The Soul Dew containing you brother is saved. He has finally moved on and Alto Mare no has no need for a protector. I have no reason to explain why your brother gave me a Lati Form but I have some theories. I am back because I love you too much to simply leave you like I did but right now, I don't want to wake up the little ones."

Ash let go and went to a nearby pond, with his bag with Froakie and Larvitar within and Latias in tow following. He threw a pokeball to the pond to release the Lapras within before throwing the other pokeballs around to various spots. Riolu and Pidgeot both were released, the latter in a tree and the former dropped onto Ash's shoulder.

They have all never seen Latias before, but all of them felt her power as she was a legendary and bent their heads in respect. Ash, now feeling more awake then beat, and began to pick up Larvitar and Froakie, his two new pokemon. They both jumped at Ash, and pushed him to the ground.

Ash picked them up, as they both shivered from the cold and power Latias had compared to them. Ash still held them, however Latias finally noticed something," _Where's Pikachu? I thought you two were inseparable."_ Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Ash turned to Latias, his demeanor clear, said in a low tone," We were inseparable. However I made a decision and that caused Pikachu and all of the Pokemon I had to live with Professor Oak. I have yet to reveal myself to them, I needed a cover so I faked my death."

Latias nodded in understanding, knowing that was probably a touchy spot in Ash's life. Ash walked over to the cliff the garden hung next to. With Pidgeot on a branch, Riolu on his shoulder, Larvitar and Froakie in his arms, and Latias right next to him, he looked out at the sea. Ash breathed in the fresh air. As he expelled the breath, he nodded to himself.

He made that decision, all those years ago. He took one of those paths in the tree of decisions. Butterfly Effect was now in full swing. It was time to accept it's consequences head-on. As he knew, where light shined bright, darkness lurked and was poised for the strike. The darkness was there now. The time has come.

Let the monsters start their chase. Let them be released, let them try to catch you. As one tries to fight head on though, they encounter a different problem.

" _The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls…"_

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

 **Alright then. That's the chapter. Hope you like the length on this chapter. It will be a bit longer than the average for a little while.**

 **I wanted to also try to make the end a bit of a cliffhanger but couldn't find the best way to do it. This will have to do.**

 **My other fanfiction,"The True Heir of Slytherin" is now up for adoption. I have lost all inspiration to even write the abomination of a chapter that I attempted at.**

 **May you find the monsters in your life head-on and win in that battle as many others have failed to do in your pass.**

 **Candy Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Now joking around in these pre-chap and post-chap ANs. It is a sad day in US history. September 11, 2001 will not be forgotten. Terrorism struck the mainland on that day.**

 **However, we should not be grieving forever. The victims would not want us to do so forever. That's why I have written the longest chapter by far WAY before any deadline. I believe I can help people with this with posting chapters on such days.**

 **The writing and in-story ANs were all done at a different time than these ANs so they may sound more cheery**

 **I have nothing else to say that hasn't already been said other than, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Moved on

Oak's Ranch

6 years after Ash Ketchum's disappearance

It was raining outside right now, lightning crackling through the twilight. It seemed everything was turned off as people went to bed for the night. Even the wild Rattata that usually used this time to look for food seemed to be fearing the rain as they too were hiding under whatever cover they could find.

However, there are always deviations from the norm. In this rainstorm with the wind kicking up was something peculiar. There stood a group of Pokemon, at the edge of a forest while still be inclosed inside of some kind of fence. This group was small, but it had some pokemon you wouldn't think to see in a group.

The one that seemed to be the leader of this group was a small little yellow mouse. While being one of the smallest, it clearly is considered to be the most powerful. There was also a green, dinosaur like pokemon with a leaf on its head. A prime-ape with a fiery look (literally and figuratively). A small little otter was also within the group as was a fierce-looking bird. Rounding out the group, was a small little, shark like creature that was currently chomping on some rocks.

They came from all over the world. Unova, Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto! Who would have thought these 6 would be the ones to separate bounds and become allies. However, these six did have something in common. They were all looking, waiting for the lost trainer to return.

They were the only ones to still have some level of faith, all the others have given up and moved on, but not these 6. They were currently looking out to the ever expanding forest, all wondering the exact same thing," _Where is Ash Ketchum?"_

Undisclosed Location

6 years after Ash Ketchum's disappearance

The sun couldn't be shining any brighter as the indigenous pokemon began to climb out of their holes in the sand. It seemed like today would be a good day. Footsteps we heard as the pokemon quickly hid within any shadows.

Here Ash was, looking around without fear of being found as he was under an assumed identity. In this region, nobody has heard who Ash Ketchum was. Ash Ketchum to them was Lazarus Shadow **(Lazarus as in Lazarus of Bethany and Shadow as in Shadow the Hedgehog. It seemed to fit Ash since Lazarus was resurrected and Shadow is a vigilante and almost dark version of Sonic.)** , the trainer whom nobody also knew about.

In this region, there was little life, but plenty of danger still. Ash was here for the bounty on their head, which would help feed his family. Bounty Hunting is a dangerous job, but Ash knew dangers tricks.

Sudden shade appeared as Ash looked up to see a massive frigader, seemingly floating as helicopters were surrounding it had no way to keep it up.

Ash moved a bit to the side as the ship slowly began to descend into the sandy desert below. Ash looked back to see the one thing he hated most more than anything else. Another criminal organization, but one that was possibly worse than Team Rocket ever was. This, was the unknown Team Cipher, the ones that lurk in the shadows of the more powerful Rockets, Galactics, and Plasma **(never found Magma or Aqua to really fit into this style of category as they are always fighting with each other instead of having one control the entire region and they are not the toughest team in the world by far)**.

However, Ash looked closer to see what had the shape of a Lugia on top of the ship! However, to any attent looker would see, it wasn't the usual coloration of a Lugia, the signature blue and white. Rather it was white still but with a purple mainframe!

Ash quickly put two and two together, this was a Shadow Pokemon, and Arceus ruse was right. There are Shadow Pokemon here, and it isn't the usual small, common pokemon, but a legendary! Ash took a breath in, remembering what Arceus told him to do with Shadow Pokemon.

Ash peaked over the sand pile he was currently hiding behind to see them unloading cargo in… cages?! They were now even worse than Team Rocket. They not only made Shadow Pokemon by closing their hearts, but also were now stealing Pokemon, likely to make them into Shadows in mear time!

Ash saw red, it was time to make his move. She looked around one final time before releasing his Riolu. Riolu immediately felt the Shadow and prepared for the attack. Giving a nod to Ash, they both jumped up before Ash commanded Riolu the move that would turn the tide. "Purifying Focus Blast!"

The Lugia heard it at the last possible second as it turned to see its attacker hit him with a move that only those chosen by Arceus herself can do. It still stood up as a sphere of pure Aura hit it down again.

Ash turned after he hit Lugia to see Team Cipher dropping everything to protect its most valuable asset. Ash quickly fired off spheres to all the agents, until he felt Lugia getting up again. He turned to try to take down the Lugia one final time, only to see Riolu, whom had been keeping Lugia under wraps, get hit and knocked out.

Ash quickly recalled the pokemon before he hit the ground and sustained more damage as he yelled at in rage. Ash jumped at Lugia with a sword and shield of pure Aura, with a position found in most old fairy tales of a brave knight versus a dragon. As the two giants, a cloud of smoke appeared over them and the Team Cipher operatives.

When the smoke cleared, all that stood was a man cloaked by the residue smoke. No Lugia was to be seen, but all the spectators would see two pokeballs out, one that contained with fallen Riolu, and the other was a mystery.

Team Cipher could do nothing as the man that had just beaten them senseless walked away, out of the desert to the only town in sight. They lay there stunned, hoping that this was all just a dream, a ruse, an elaborate prank, but it wasn't meant to be for this men.

Ash could see buildings off in the distance as the desert faded into the lush green of the forest. He had arrived at the famed village, filled with former ace trainers, and the relic contained within. Ash had saved them from Team Cipher in the past so he was on their good side as he arrived within the town.

Ash was greeted graciously as the famed Red, as he head to the top of the village, with the man he was looking for, Eagun. Eagun welcomed him in, with the former's Pikachu on the ground next to him.

Eagun and his wife greeted Ash, who graciously accepted the warm beverage, as he was starting to feel the pain of dehydration set in. Ash made a big gulp as he felt something brush his face, something soft that wasn't there. Ash smirked as he knew that Latias would follow him, even if he wanted her to stay home to remain protected.

Ash stood up, setting the glass now empty down, before speaking to Eagun,"I have heard rumors about a relic here in Agate that can purify Pokemon. Can I visit such a place as I have a special Pokemon that could use some help?"

Eagun was surprised by such a request, as he has never told anyone about this place except the few that were sworn into secrecy. Eagun sighed, as he needed to pay this debt one way or another as he stood and walked out the door, with Ash on his tail.

They reached the relic with ease as Ash released his prized snag, stunning Eagun. The purification was a success, the Pokemon was cured and his heart was open once more as it layed down in front of Ash, asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness is what the Pokemon received as Ash recalled it and walked away, Latias invisibly behind him as they moved on to an uncertain fate.

 **Side Note here- The reason the Shadow Lugia, which is not the same one from the Orange Islands, was cured by the Purification in Agate Village rather than only being able to be cured by the Purification Chamber in the Pokemon Lab is because it was before Team Cipher completed the anti-purification process to be "immune" to purification. Continuing onwards and upwards.**

Undisclosed Location

6 ⅓ years after Ash's disappearance

It has been a few months since Ash had fought Team Cipher. Since then, there have been a plethora of developments. Firstly, the young Pokemon Froakie and Larvitar had both fully evolved in their training. Secondly, the Lugia had adapted well to being with him and even wanted to stay with him. Lastly, he had caught a young, female Dratini in the forests after it had been abandoned by its trainer like Charmander ,all those years ago, for being weak.

Here, there was also no Ash Ketchum, despite this region being majorly greater than the last one he had visited, so he was still Lazarus Shadow. He had avoided most of civilization here, sticking to the forests and mountains surrounding the region.

However, there was a few people he had interacted with, well more accurately two. The first being the Professor, Sycamore, whom had seen Ash in the trees when Ash was trying to get by Lumiose City, however he still knew him as Lazarus. However, there was another, a girl named Serena.

Serena had been a interesting case as they have meet before, although it had been years ago, at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Serena had seen Ash asleep in a tree during the night outside of her hometown without his hood on to cover his face. She thankfully knew what was happening and didn't spread the word, not that many would believe her.

However, there were other matters to attend to, as he was approaching where he had seen many shady people coming out from in Lumiose City. It seemed innocent enough, a little cafe, but the location was the give-away, a dark alley was the dead give-away it was a secret base.

Ash entered the cafe, noticing the lack of people inside eating or drinking. He looked at the cashier and she was counting the dollars in the register. Ash made his move, striking the cashier in the head with an Aura Bat as he went to break the china cabinet wide open to reveal the staircase downstairs.

 **(I'm not going to write what happened at the X and Y because it would seem too simple. What would have happened would have been the same as the game. However, one thing will be different, and also pretend this is Pokemon Y, which is the one I own.)**

Here Ash stood, wide-eyed at the Cocoon that stood in front of him. Lysandre was sitting below, winded and beaten. His normally fiery temperament was nowhere to be found. However, he seemed to become maniacal, laughing crazily as Ash stepped forward as the Cocoon exploded in a bright light.

There, flying lazily was the Pokemon Yveltal, his wing-like appendages flapping away as he started to cry outward as Lysandre smiled, saying,"It's all over Lazarus! There is nothing you can do! Yveltal will cause death to become the world!"

However, as soon as he finished that Yveltal set down on the ground, seemingly going against its normal demeanor of pure destruction. It set down next to the mysterious man, before nodding and flying upward as it took on a bright light and disappeared into the sky.

Lysandre was stunned, as he sat there dazed and Lazarus came to him before being punched in the face. Lazarus picked up the unconscious man, before resurfacing to see a group of Office Jenny's there.

Lazarus dropped him saying,"This is the man you need to arrest. He tried to destroy the world for person greed and enslaved a Legendary Pokemon to attempt at it."

The Office Jenny's arrested Lysandre, and looked back, expecting to see Lazarus, only to see him to have disappeared. They all looked at eachother, stunned as to how he got past them all as they picked up Lysandre to take him to prison.

As for Lazarus? Or more accurately Ash? He had found a way to get to the forest, and unleashed his Pidgeot as he attempted to fly out, with his work done. However, unbeknownst to him, he was being followed the whole time. The stalker was another famed vigilante, one who had assisted Ash before and was checking up on him.

The stalker's white hair shined in the sunlight with is simple black attire. His skin was light, although very little could be seen. A scar could be seen however, across his right eye to his chin, causing that eye to be permanently blind. His faithful Zoroark was at his side as he saw Ash fly away. A smile came upon his scared face.

His name was Jefferson White.

Undisclosed Location

6 ⅔ years after Ash's disappearance

Here we are, in the meadow that not many can access. The sun was starting to set, but the the meadow was already dark due to the monstrous heights surrounding it. There, digging through the brush was a little blue dog. It's green eyes sparkled as if they were shining like diamonds. His blue fur slight browned from the dirt he was digging through.

This little dog was a trainers, but he didn't like his trainer and had run away, wanting to try to find someone who would care for him nicely. Maybe if he evolved they would care for him more?

He looked up to the sound of footsteps as he retreated towards the caves for cover, only to see a Pokeball land next to him. He turned to see his former trainer, very clearly to have gone crazy, before he said with spit going everywhere,"You are not getting away this time! You will stay still with me this time! Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball was about to his its mark as the little dog was frozen in fear. He closed his little green eyes as water was starting to form within as he cried. However, the feeling of being captured never came.

He reopened his eyes to see a man in all blue and black, standing in front of him, protecting of him from the pokeball that was being thrown before saying coldly,"You will not be capturing anything Faba. Your cruelty has returned and it is even worse than before. I will be your opponent."

"You will not interfere with me anymore Lazarus! Be ready for a pounding!" Faba replied, with malice in his voice as his Hypno was called upon. Lazarus just than released his newly evolved Dragonair as they prepared to battle for what they both hoped to be the last, although for different reasons.

 **Alright, just telling you now my rules for battling will be very similar to the games. 4-move limit is in place and most battles will be until ALL pokemon one trainer holds is knocked out (even if one had over 6 which applies to Ash for any paying attention as he currently holds 7) unless it is a league/league approved matchup. Additional rules will be provided if such a scenario is in place.**

 **As this is not under the League criteria, it goes until all pokemon they currently have is gone, which is 1 for Faba as most of his had left. Just telling you now as it is different from most people.**

 _Dragonair_ vs Hypno

 _Dragonar use Thunder Wave_

 _Thunder Wave hit!_

 _Hypno is paralyzed! It may be unable to move!_

Hypno use Hypnosis.

Its attack missed!

 _Dragonair used Aqua Tail._

 _Aqua Tail hit!_

 _Hypno is at 68% HP._

Hypno used Physic

Physic hit!

Dragonair is at 65% HP.

 _Dragonair used Dragon Pulse._

 _Dragon Pulse Hit!_

 _Critical Hit!_

 _Hypno is at 22% HP._

Hypno used Physic.

Hypno is Paralyzed! It can't move!

 _Dragonair used Flamethrower._

 _Flamethrower hit!_

 _Hypno is at 0% HP_

 _Hypno Fainted!_

 _Dragonair wins!_

 **Like it? It is unique and more easy to format for writing and reading too!**

Faba returned his most trusted Pokemon and slowly walked away, his expression ranging from thoughtful and regretful. The sun was beginning to set further, making the walking away style more interesting and dramatic.

Ash returned Dragonair, promising it some rest and rewards after they get home. Ash then turned to the little puppy that had finally stepped away from the shadows of Ash to start rubbing against Ash's legs.

Ash crouched down only for it to jump in his arms with a yip of glee as it snuggled in further into Ash's arms. Ash had a chuckle as he sat down, winded from running over here to defend this little one from Faba's reign of tyranny.

Ash set him down, thinking it was just thanking him for protecting him, but how wrong he was. This little puppy had found a trainer that he believes is worthy to have him. As Ash started to walk away, it started growling. Ash stopped when he heard the growling and turned to see the dog was start to glow white. Ash covered his eyes as the evolution occured, as the light would have burned his eyes otherwise.

When the light died down, Ash opened his eyes to see that the little dog he recognized had now turned into a much larger wolf, with a blue coloration with emerald eyes. The rest of his fur had sparks of white and black. The little Rockruff had evolved into not only a Lycanroc, but it's extremely rare Dusk form.

Lycanroc began to walk towards Ash, as Ash began to walk towards him. Lycanroc stopped mere inches away from Ash, and started to rub itself against Ash once again. Ash smiled as he gave the wolf some love **Not that type** with some rubs on the head.

Ash grabbed the loose pokeball that Faba had tried to throw at the Rockruff earlier. He presented it to the Lycanroc with a kind smile. Lycanroc did the rest as it tapped it, as he was sucked in and the pokeball shook once, twice, thrice, then silence reigned as it clicked.

Ash had a caught a Lycanroc, and he would be trusted and put to good use.

 **I'm just going to say, I never understood the logic of "A Random Pokeball was found on the ground that you can use to catch". If that pokeball was purchased by someone, it belongs to them and by proxy the pokemon caught within. Never understood that.**

Pallet Town

7 years after Ash's disappearance

It was a very sorrowful time in many people's lives nowadays. This is the day that Ash is no longer considered as missing and has moved on to the category of dead. This was his funeral. However it was honorary, because after all this time search there was no body to be discovered.

There was still a coffin with a grave for it to be set in, but there was no boy in said coffin. The coffin in its shiny white to recognize the boys innocence as Delia Ketchum stepped to the altar. She spoke in a shaky voice as she has been fearing this moment for years. Her hair has grown gray over the stress as she voiced outward,

"We all knew Ash very well. Even the people whom had only faced him in a tournament knew him very well as he was someone who would always be there for another person. He would always take other's safety over his own, which is something everyone should admire and strive for. I speak for everyone, that his loss is something that would shake the world of not just humans, but Pokemon as well. Ash is something that no one person can replace perfectly like a puzzle piece. He was a very unique boy for a reason and now, he's gone.

Everyone will be touched and has been touched by his serene smile, his laugh, his charismatic approach to life. No one person can get out of this alone, so we must do it together. Ash wouldn't want us to be grieving forever, he would want us to move on. Be strong, be ourselves to the fullest extent. We must do this, for Ash."

Delia stopped her as she stepped down the stairs back to her seat, tears in her eyes. Nobody moved an inch, before suddenly an explosion was heard off in the distance. All crying had ceased completely as they looked to the mountains in the east to see a hulking piece of metal standing there, looking at them, then walking towards them at a high velocity. The walk toward into a run as on the chest, a stylized red R appeared.

It had stopped mear meter away from them, the gray steel matching perfectly with the red R as the 10-foot robot lifted an arm. The hand had a hole inside it as it fired rockets upon the group. All hope seemed lost as canical laughing could be heard.

All heart beating had stopped as the rockets approached them. However, there was no explosion, no damage, no death. They opened their eyes, expecting to see rockets, damage, anything indicating that rockets were shot towards them. However, all they so was a man, 5'11", dressed in blue drobes with a white glove extended towards were the robot once was.

They all looked towards the east once more to see the remnants of the rockets and robot that had tried to attack them with a man's heavily charred body inside the robot, very clearly dead. The surrounding trees were slightly burnt from the explosions and the grass below had a few controlled patches of fire.

The man that they assumed saved them walked to the east to the wreckage to grab the man from the robot before walking to the north, towards Viridian City as the attendees of the funeral followed silently as the coffin had been already set into the dirt.

The man they were following had continued walking until the man stopped in front of another with white hair. The first said," Well Thomas, you were right. Giovanni would attack at Ash's funeral. That is now all taken care of. Rocket will fall and if not, we can deal with the rest quite easily."

The second man, now identified as Thomas spoke saying," Come on now Lazarus, now you try to doubt my information? You should now better than that. I thought I taught you better!"

Lazarus chuckled before replying,"Yeah but you also told me not to trust people very much. How's Zor?"

Thomas sighed before walking back to the north," She's doing fine but it's getting tougher with my occupation. I'm surprised Tia hasn't tried something, knowing her. I thought she liked you but I guess I was wrong."

Lazarus chuckled a bit, then handed Giovanni's corpse to Thomas saying,"Think you can take this to Viridian City PD? I better be getting back to HQ before Tia decides to kill me."

Thomas smiled before taking to corpse and walking to the north. Lazarus sighed very deeply over the days events. He hated when he had to kill people but today was just another day he had over his shoulders.

Lazarus quietly whispered under his breath," That was too close. Even if I miss them and vise versa I can't be doing that often. I need to avoid getting close to them like that again. Time to head home. Tia is going to kill me after a stunt like that."

He then headed to the coast to a light jog, somehow not noticing some of the people following him. Then his pursuers lost him but did hear flying. They looked upwards to see a black figure flying towards the ocean, Johto more specifically, but to some the figure was too familiar.

Misty, Brock, Max, and May all looked at eachother with realization. That was a Latios. However only the first two had a clue about where that might be headed, Alto Mare. And more specifically the Secret Garden.

Misty quickly went to the shoreline, wanting to learn more about this mysterious Lazarus who saved their lives and had some secret that involving them. Maybe Lazarus was like Tabias? Having Legendaries have only been done by him so maybe?

They all headed back to Pallet, hoping for a new development from the mysterious Lazarus. Maybe heading heading to Alto Mare will cure their curiosity?

Alto Mare

7 years after Ash's "Death"

It has been a few days since the funeral and we see the Ash in the Secret Garden with Latias next to him. While there was no more Soul Dew to protect it seemed that this will forever be their new home. With Latias' permission (not that he really needed it) he had built a small shack that was their house. It wasn't big but they didn't need to to be so.

The wooden exterior held 3 bedrooms, one for Latias and Ash, One for Jefferson and Zor after they moved in seeking refuge a while back, and an extra for anyone else who happened to stop by. It also has a large kitchen and large family room for them all to share. It had everything they could need. However, the house could not provide a defense from others.

They had just had eaten lunch with Jefferson and Zor so they used the time to catch up as they headed for the Museum's back entrance. Jefferson and Ash may be vigilantes, one an Aura Guardian and the other a Psychic, but they still needed to keep up their covers as guides at the Museum as Lazarus Shadow and Thomas Siorcanna.

Zor and Latias decided to play around at the Garden while Jefferson and Ash suited up for their jobs. It was a hot day, in the middle of the summer so they went with their looser attire, a white collar shirt with green pants. They fixed up their hair and with some help of their inner powers, they both changed the color of their eyes. Jefferson's green changed to a deep black while Ash's auburn changed to a sky blue coloration, almost like the color of the water in the canals of Alto Mare.

They met up inside to see Bianca, whom has become their boss while Lorenzo was resting, with their assignments. Thomas quickly read it and headed for the main entrance to help with the tickets while Ash headed for a booth for those of big groups to help guide them around the grand building.

However, this would be a bad day for Ash. As he was listening to a song he had heard on the radio quite recently on his MP3 player called Gladiator by Zayde Wolf he saw a group of 9 people approach the booth. However it was people he didn't want to see right now, as it was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, and Professor Oak. However he needed to keep his cool, before he blew it.

He took a deep breath before pausing his music, saying,"Hello and welcome to the Alto Mare Museum. If you're looking for a guide then I will show you around that is if you want it."

They all looked at him, nodding. Nodding back, Ash stood up saying,"Then let us begin. Call me Shadow. If you would follow me?"

They began to walk around the museum, thankfully they didn't ask very many questions until they got into Alto Mare's past and the myths surrounding the City of Water.

"If you look right ahead of us we have the DMA. It is rumored to be a machine that can be used to cause a tsunami to strike Alto Mare if powered by a powerful being and a gem called the Soul Dew. If you look to our right you will see the statues of our rumored protectors, Latias and Latios. They haven't appeared in years so some rumor they only appear on occasion to save us from city-ending disasters."

However, Misty and Brock had asked, almost simultaneously," Is there any confirmation to that rumor? We believe one of them to have died during an incident."

Ash had prepared for such a question long earlier in the tour saying,"There is no proof either way. One or both of them could have died long ago or they could all be watching us right now. If you ask me, I believe one of them died which caused the other to have to be more discreet in watching and protecting us from danger."

Misty and Brock nodded, but not before Max asked another,"Is there any proof of people owning one of them as a Pokemon?"

"As far as I and possibly anyone knows, Tobias of Sinnoh is the only one, having a Latios but it isn't the same one that protected us. Anyone who has watched that one could tell you that much. Anything else?"

However, they asked the one question he never wanted them to ask,"We have heard that there was an incident that struk Alto Mare about ten years ago caused by Team Rocket operatives. This caused a tsunami to appear and Latios died. What happened to Latias? Where were you?"

Ash stood there, thinking about what to say. Deciding to tell a half-truth was the best course of action."I know of the incident. I was there but I was hiding at home, not wanting to get hurt in the cross-fire. Know one knows where Latias is now, but what would you do if your brother, whom you've known your whole life and also the only one you could almost ever talk to, what would you do? Probably cry and sink into depression before realizing you have a job to do that your brother provided for you and start to do it."

They all nodded as they walked back to the entrance, having their questions answered. As he walked back to the entrance he thanked all the deities listening that they haven't recognized him. However, they decided to crap on that opinion as Bianca passed them saying,"First group Lazarus? You usually do better by this time of day."

All the group members all looked at Shadow, now identified as the one who saved them mere days ago named Lazarus. "Fuck me," Ash said as he ran out the building with the group on his tails. Thomas saw them run by the entrance as said, to the person next to him,"I need to help Lazarus out. Think you can cover me for a sec?'

The person nodded as Thomas quickly ran out of the building following the group who themselves were chasing Lazarus around town. Lazarus quickly turned down an alleyway only to jump over the wall on the other edge as he then jumped in the water. The group couldn't jump over the wall like he just did and tried to find a way around the alley, only to run into Thomas. Thomas was able to step around them as they continued to look around.

Thomas, realizing danger was over went back to the museum and back to his post. As for the group they continued to look around town for the mysterious Lazarus while Ash was currently resting at home in the Garden, making note to talk about Bianca and also getting prepared for his night shift of watching over the city.

Alto Mare

Midnight

7 years after Ash's "Death"

The moon shined brightly as a dark figure was making circles around the City of Water. This was Ash in his Latios form, his green feathers giving him a look of a airplane when in the air with his black feathers acting as camouflage. He needed to be very careful though, as he could tell the group of 9 aren't leaving just yet. He continued his routes before stopping on the bell tower and transformed into his human form to watch the central part of town as all the remaining lights darkened.

He smiled as he remembered all his adventures with the people here looking for him, but he couldn't stop thinking of the times of him nearly getting them involved in their deaths from their encounters with Mewtwo to Reshiram and Zekrom. He looked towards the hotel he found out they were staying in to see 3 lights still on.

Knowing it was them, he decided to play dangerously and look through the windows. He turned forms and flew towards the windows silently and quietly. They were all awake, except for the old Professor whom had fallen asleep. They were all taking but thanks to Ash's improved Pokemon he could hear them loud and clear but couldn't figure out who said what.

"Lazarus saved us but why? What purpose did he have to gain? Why did he run from us so suddenly as soon as we found him?"

Ash smiled as he knew they weren't holding his death over their heads. Not that he really was dead, but the thought of that is something truly saddening. He took one last look before leaving, but failed to notice that Gary had seen movement by the window, only to see the figure he saw leave the funeral, there again.

Alto Mare

The following morning

7 years after Ash's "Death"

Ash had wanted to stay inside the garden until his old friends left, but with enough push from Jefferson and Bianca, he was convinced to go back to work at the museum. So here he was, selling tickets at the main entrance. The sun was shining brightly as the clouds of the previous night has passed. Today would be a good day, right?

However, when has Lady Luck ever been in Ash's favor? The old friends had a trick up their sleeve this time around. They approached the museum with a Pokemon who would be there to chase the mysterious Lazarus and keep track of its scent. Ash could see the pokemon from any distance and know it immediately.

Its slim black body, its red eyes, it golden circles on its body. This was Gary's Umbreon. Ash knew that if he caught a whiff of his scent, he was toast as not only will it track him, it will recognize scent and be even more hard to lose. It could even track him at night without a problem!

Ash needed to leave now so he turned to Bianca who was selling tickets with him today and said,"You owe me still. Cover my position for now. I need to run."

Bianca nodded and continued her work and did efficiently as she has done this for years. This gave Ash the time to run towards the back entrance, not failing to notice the group of 9 people and one pokemon who were chasing him down.

Ash needed to get inside the Garden without them noticing and thought of what to do as he ran around town, taking sharp turns and getting through crowds with at least Umbreon still chasing him. However, when he got to areas with less people there was something he forgot as he heard in the distance,"Umbreon! _**Quick Attack**_ , now!"

Ash knew he was toast if that hit so he doubled his speed and tried to run as fast as he could but Lady Luck was still not on his side and got hit by the attack. By the time he got up, he saw a grinning Umbreon and a very exhausted Gary, followed shortly by the other 7 young people, and finally Professor Oak who was calmly walking.

Ash knew he was beat as there was no way he could get out of this and into the Garden through the secret entrance behind until they left. "Well, you got me. Happy now? You chased me down and used a Pokemon to keep up with me. What do you even want?"

Gary smirked before saying to Ash,"Well Lazarus, you tell me. You save us from harm yet you decide to run from us. We just want to know why you saved us."

Ash thought for a moment as he was never thought that was the reason he was being chased, but before he could get an answer, Latias decided to drop by. Latias thought Ash needed protection so she dropped in to try to help him out. However, Brock and Misty knew what was happening.

They were all pushed away so Ash and Latias retreated into the hidden doorway inside the wall and entered. However, Umbreon was able to follow them through while the humans were distracted. Umbreon knew something was wrong so he followed, shorty then after by Gary.

Gary seemed to get in at the just right time as he could barely see Ash and Latias head towards the center of the Garden. He followed as fast as his already exhausted legs could go to see Umbreon standing there exhausted in front of a wooden shack which is where Lazarus and Latias were likely hiding. He could hear some voices in the mix, meaning there was more than them in there.

"What am I supposed to do Jefferson?! They keep following me! I don't want to hurt them or show my secrets!"

"Maybe telling them the truth will help cure their curiosity Ash. That way they may leave you alone."

Gary felt his world stop when he heard the name 'Ash'. He may not have been best friends with Ash during their adventures but he was still a town member and a childhood friend. He looked around to see that everyone also had a stunned face, how they also managed to get in who knows. They all approached the door before knocking saying,"Ash?"

Ash stood still as Jefferson opened the door to let them in, knowing their cover was blown wide-open. They all stood there, Ash on one side with Jefferson, Zor, and Latias while Gary, May, Misty, Max, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Professor Oak stood at the other.

They all stared at each other before Ash walked toward or rather through them outside to the fountain that once contained at the Soul Dew. The group of 9 asked Jefferson,"I thought he would've been joyous to see us. What happened to him?"

Jefferson sighed as he too walked outside before saying to them,"Ash has seen a lot and adopted a new responsibility. He is probably just sad that you meeting him wasn't the way he wanted it to occur."

They all nodded as Latias approached Ash as they had a silent conversation between them. It seemed to end when Ash nodded to the Eon dragon and turn to his old friends saying," I am no longer the Ash Ketchum you knew. I have decided long ago that I simply needed to do something else with my life. Ash is just a name I go by now. I am now Lazarus Shadow, Aura Guardian, Protector of Life and Aura, Legendary Pokemon and a Vigilante. I am also the husband to Latias. I work with Jefferson White to help protect the world from the evil within. I am the Aura Guardian!"

" _If you reveal your secrets to the wind, you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees." -Khalil Gibran_

 **Oh boy that was long. Longest chapter I have ever written up to this point by far!**

 **However, all I hope for you is to not grieve and hang the deaths of 9/11 over your heads. Even they wouldn't want you to be grieving forever. They would want you to move on and continue your life as intended. Accept the uncertainty.**

 **Candy**


	5. Reunion?

**Alright, I have gotten a comment recently about my terrible English. I wish to address this issue. English is my first and (so far) only language I can fluently write and speak in. I don't wish to get a beta because it is a separate person whom has a different view to my writing. If I am writing this, I'm doing this alone, plain and simple. Also, it is a case of I am starting to post irregularly because of my life recently.**

 **I have gotten better in writing, which was never my strong suit in school, but my grammar is still off. I can't be perfect, but I don't want to give out a story that people can't understand. I will try to give my story a massive change in grammar with the help of websites because they can only change so much.**

 **However, I only wish to improve. I only wish for you to be able to handle with it as I improve, as not everybody is the best writer in terms of grammar on their first day, right?**

 **My health has improved so I can focus back to writing in my free time instead of being chained to a bathroom. I am "cured" but at the cost of a piece of myself.**

 **Also, so we don't get confused over the Ash-Lazarus situation, it will always be Lazarus unless spoken as Ash by another person.**

 **Let us begin.**

 **Bold-AN**

"Underline"-thoughts

" _Italics"-Pokemon speech_

"Regular"-Human Speech

 **Chapter 5**

 **Reunion?**

The sun shined through the canopy of leaves above them as Lazarus' words began to sink into the recipients. Their jaws all dropped as their minds began to churn with possible questions, but none of them would be able to ask them as all their visions darkened and they fell to the soft dirt below, unconscious.

Lazarus sighed and looked to Thomas once more and spoke saying,"Well, that's done. I really don't want to hurt them, I have missed them, but I need to keep my cover." Thomas nodded sadly in return as he turned and walked back inside the house as Lazarus kneeled and looked up towards the sky and said,"Old enemy, new friend. I am in need of your assistance. Mewtwo, come!"

Lazarus opened his eyes to see a pink light appear just inside the tree line before emerging from the shadows. Mewtwo had indeed come, with his famous cloak and all. " _All right. What did you do this time Lazarus? Pee in someone's glass?"_ Mewtwo telepathically said. Lazarus chuckled for a moment before replying,"No, no peeing. Just in need of some memory manipulation, which I have heard you are good at, no?"

Mewtwo shook his head in a laughing matter before turning to the people indicated to him. Mewtwo stopped for a moment, knowing a few in the pile of human bodies, but still altered all of their memories of this place and knowing of Lazarus being here and living. Mewtwo nodded back towards Lazarus, telling him the job was done before disappearing.

Lazarus sighed as he realized his cover was safe. He slowly dragged all of the group out of the Secret Garden, one by one. By the time they were all through the hidden gate, night had started to show its face to Alto Mare. Lazarus began to slowly walk back into the garden.

Then the trees started to ruffle, as a shadow moved behind them and left the garden.

 **Undisclosed Location**

7 years after Ash's "Death"

The howl of the wind continued to surge on this cold and dreary night. Rain continued to pummel the old rock that lay on the side of this mountain. There seemed to be no life that could possibly exist at this level, or rather no human life could sustain itself up at this elevation. This rule did not directly apply to pokemon who are more use to dealing with the elements within their dens and holes.

Within one of these holes, with ice crystals surrounding it in beauty, is one of those pokemon that can survive in the elevation such as this. Its golden eyes glowed within the darkened night as snow started to fall, a snowstorm was beginning. The creature turned back into the cave that was its shelter from the elements if they became too much.

Inside was blue, light blue figures resembling that of snowflakes, floating around the cave. When the creature entered, it spoke in a somber and slow voice, laced with venom," _You know what you must do. Find them, and bring them to me._ "

The snowflakes nodded, as best they could anyways, and left the cave. What remained were two men, the first, a man of white hair, his black clothes torn showing his pale skin. The second, a older man with silver hair, with his red cloak were reduced to nothing but scraps as he shivered in a ball.

The creature walked toward them, speaking in its laced voice," _It is time for your punishment. You deserve this for trying to break the bounds of species._ " The two men looked at each other in fear, as they knew from the others that the punishment usually meant death, and not one of mercy.

They both had the same thought in their head,"Please, somone. Save us from this torture!"

 **Forests of Unova**

7 years after Ash's "disappearance"

To another person, it would seem this place is one the few not yet touched by humanity, at peace unlike the rest of the world. A shadow streaked by within the sun.

Lazarus has heard reports of people mysteriously disappearing, including some that he knew from a different life, a different time per say. He looked up toward the mountains he had been searching. Many weird actions in the local pokemon had piqued his interest. It seemed oddly fishy about it all.

With that, he began his ascent with nothing but his own body as it would be too obvious if he pulled out his Lugia or Pidgeot to fly to the peak and no one else he had is of any value. With that, he kept scaling the tallest mountain, one that he could use as a vantage point to look over everything.

After a few long hours of grunting from the pain (and at this point the cold), he finally made it to the peak. Lazarus began to look around, being able to see through the cloudbank. He could see a few small crevices and maybe cave for two on the mountains around him. It also seemed the pokemon weren't acting strangely out of something happening but more out of something being here as it seemed to be focused around one mountain in particular.

Lazarus decided the best course of action was to investigate silently to see what is different about this spot compared to others. He slowly began his climb around the valley toward that one mountain.

As he arrived, he could see multiple Cryogonal filing out of a cave, almost as if they were troops in an army following orders. Around the ave entrance as well was ice, seemingly glowing in power. "Kyurem maybe? Regice? Articuno? A legendary pokemon could be the cause of this but it could also be a mind control device. I need to get closer."

Climbing toward the entrance, he stopped just outside to hear crying. The Cryogonal continued to file out without him noticing as he heard two people begin to cry. Lazarus turned his focus to the center of the large, icy cave to find two men, naked, laying down while shivering profusely.

Looking closer, he could easily recognize them both. One was Gladion, a man he met while on a mission in Kanto. The other put a sour taste in his mouth, as it was Tobias, the man who beat his former self at that Lily of the Valley Tournament. It was then he heard a voice," _That will be enough for now. You will no sleep like this and we will continue your punishment in the morning. Consider this a blessing on my account, you species-benders!_ "

Lazarus could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was the Ice Dragon Kyurem. It became clear the dragon was punishing, or rather torturing, these guys for being, species-benders?

Lazarus stopped for a second, "What could he mean by that? What is a 'species-bender'? Is it someone who engages in a act of love with their pokemon? That could put himself at risk with Latias."

Lazarus listened closely as the footsteps pounded away into the night. He waited a little longer, just to make sure that Kyurem was asleep before quietly walking inside the cave, his cloak billowing behind him as he approached the two men, whom were still awake, crying from the wounds.

"Get up," Lazarus whispered into the dark,"We need to get out of here while we have the chance." Tobias and Gladion looked up only to see a man groped in black. They couldn't even see the man's face. Even with their hurt bodies though, they were able to get up long enough to tell the man,"Our pokemon… That thing still has them."

Lazarus silently cursed under his breath as he brought out Pidgeot before saying,"Hop on her, she'll get you to safety. I'll be back with your pokemon."

The two nodded before hopping on before Lazarus said,"You know where to go girl. I'll meet you there." The Pidgeot nodded before flying away and out of the cave, heading west. Lazarus sighed once more before heading deeper, being careful not to make any loud noises that might wake the beast.

Being careful not to make a noise, he made a sphere of light in his hand to see in the darkness before seeing a pile of pokeballs… right next to a sleeping Kyurem. He quickly grabbed them before running, trying to get out before the drago noticed.

He left the cave as the light dissipated from his hand, but not before a single golden eye opened and a smirked appeared across the dragon's face. " _I guess we have found him. I better tell master. He would appreciate this._ "

 **Secret Garden of the Lati**

7 years after Ash's "disappearance"

Tobias and Gladion, now in clothes were laying in the grass, sleeping in peace for the first time in days of being captive. The man that had got them out of there hasn't returned yet, at least from what they have seen. That is until someone started to poke Tobias in the face.

Tobias groaned as he put his head in his hands before leaning up. Gladion was still passed out beside him. Tobias finally got up and opened his eyes to see the savior, a young man no older than 16. "I need to know," the young man said as he handed all the pokeballs to Tobias," What did Kyurem mean by 'species-bender'?"

Tobias became nervous, the last time someone asked that, he was never arrested. Lazarus saw this and said, in a clear tone,"If you think I would harm you, I clearly would have left you in that cave. Who knows, you'd might be surprised at what might happen."

Tobias only calmed slightly before saying quietly,"We love our pokemon, far more than just trainer bonds." Tobias closed his eyes after that, expecting to be hit. However the only thing that happened was a hug.

Tobias opened his eyes to see the young man finally let go saying,"Finally. I'm not the only one. Lazarus. Lazarus Shadow." Lazarus, now identified raised his hand, which Tobias shook saying," And I'm Tobias. Might I ask, who is it you love?"

Lazarus sighed before saying," So long you promise not to take her from me?" Tobias nodded, responding,"No one can steal a lover and be happy with themselves."

Lazarus then whistled, only to be tackled by a white and red blur. Tobias stood there, stunned as the Legendary Latias appeared. Lazarus was finally able to stand up from the smothering from the Eon as Lazarus then asked,"So, might I ask, what's yours?"

Tobias nodded whispering,"Tis only fair." Before pulling out a Luxury Ball and tossing it up in the air before The Melody Pokemon. Meloetta danced for a second before leaning against Tobias.

Lazarus nodded. Before shaking Gladion awake, whom was still asleep from all the mayhem that had been happening. Gladion went through the same course before introducing his lover, Silvally.

Lazarus, after their first meeting walked them to the clearing where Thomas was waiting saying," Hey Laz. Was wondering where you and Tia ran of too. Who are these two?"

"This is Tobias, and Gladion. They are like us," Lazarus responded before walking inside the house. "Tobias, Gladion, I suggest you stay here for a least a bit to thwart of those Cryogonal. There should be enough room for you here."

Tobias, being the more sensible one said,"Yeah, but where is here?"

"The Secret Garden of the Lati, Alto Mare. There is a bit more, but I don't want to talk about" Lazarus responded.

"You mean about your pa-" Thomas started before being interrupted with Lazarus saying,"Yes. And we will not talk about unless I want to."

Lazarus then went up to bed. Thoms sighed before saying," Sorry bout him. He is not very keen for talking about his past."

Gladion being curious,"What is so bad about it. Just what happened?"

Thomas sighed once again, seemingly his new language," It's because of who he was. A young trainer who seemingly died. Mr Ketchum was his name. What every you do though, don't tell him I said that. I say stay as long as you like, it might be a while "til you can leave in peace."

Thomas then walked upstairs with Gladion and Tobias mouths opened in shock at the development.

"In this life, we have to make many choices. Some are very important choices. Some are not. Many of our choices are between good and evil. The choices we make, however, determine to a large extent our happiness or our unhappiness, because we have to live with the consequences of our choices."-James E. Faust

 **Well Here it is**

 **The chapter long in the making while trying to work around many mistakes.**

 **I will keep on trying to write this despite finals and other exams coming up but if someone is willing to write this better and on their own, send me a PM**

 **I will also start work on the other fanfiction that has been floating in my head for sometime now**

 **See ya later, maybe**


End file.
